Fantastyczne zwierzęta (seria filmów)
prawo|300px Fantastyczne zwierzęta — seria filmów opartych na książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Początkowo w planie były trzy filmy, ale 13 października 2016 roku J.K. Rowling zapowiedziała, że powstanie pięć filmówFIVE Fantastic Beasts movies are coming and we cannot breathe. Tytuły * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć – premiera 18 listopada 2016 roku, scenariusz filmu miał światową premierę dzień później. * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda – premiera 16 listopada 2018 r. * Trzeci film – planowana premiera 12 listopada 2021 r. * Czwarty film * Piąty film Streszczenie Fabuła pierwszego filmu kręci się wokół Newtona Skamandera, magizoologa, który pojawia się w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Zatrzymuje się w mieście na krótki czas podczas swojej podróży dookoła świata, gdzie bada stworzenia do swojej książki. Newton jest właścicielem magicznej walizki. Zawiera ona wiele magicznych stworzeń, które mugol Jacob Kowalski nieumyślnie otwiera. Z walizki ucieka wiele stworzeń. Sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że grozi ujawnieniu tajemnicy świata czarodziejów oraz relacji między magicznymi i niemagicznymi społeczeństwami w Ameryce. Znajduje się już ona w niebezpieczeństwie ze względu na New Salem Philanthropic Society. Newt z pomocą Jacoba i [[Porpentyna Skamander|Porpentyny Tiny Goldstein]] szuka stworzeń, zanim będzie za późno. Zaś Perciwal Graves szuka jego. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w ciągu dwóch dniFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Synopsis at Warner Bros website. Akcja drugiego filmu miała miejsce w Paryżu, we Francji. Rozgrywa się wokół Gellerta Grindelwalda, który został wspomniany kilka razy w pierwszym filmie. Grindelwald był najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem swojej epoki. W filmie również wystąpi Albus Dumbledore. Historia filmów rozgrywa się w latach 1926-1945. Produkcja 12 września 2013 roku Warner Bros. ogłosiło, że będą kręcić film oparty na książce Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Poinformowali także, że będzie to debiut scenopisarski J.K. RowlingWarner Bros, J.K. Rowling Team Up for New 'Harry Potter'-Inspired Film Series. 18 października 2013 roku, David Heyman potwierdził, iż powróci jako producent, komentując, że będzie to „niezwykle ekscytujące”David Heyman confirms he will produce „Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them”.. 24 marca 2014 roku The New York Times poinformował, że adaptacja Fantastycznych zwierząt... będzie trylogiąHarry Potter spin-off will be a film trilogy. 13 maja 2014 roku ogłoszono datę premiery – film zostanie wydany w dniu 18 listopada 2016 rokuThe world of Harry Potter returns to the big screen as WB's FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM drops Nov. 18, 2016. 6 października 2014 roku J.K. Rowling opublikowała na Twitterze zagadkowy komunikat „Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense.”Cry, Foe, Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won't tolerate this nonsense - twitter J.K.Rowling. Potwierdziła następnego dnia, że ta wiadomość była zagadką, a rozwiązanie, choć nie będące częścią scenariusza, było pierwszym zdaniem streszczenia historii Newta Skamandera#helpfulhint The solution is the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt's story. It isn't part of the script, but sets the scene - twitter J.K.Rowling. Anagram został rozwiązany później tego samego dnia, a Rowling potwierdziła rozwiązanie – „Newt Skamander miał zatrzymać się w Nowym Jorku tylko na kilka godzin”@EmyBemy2 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! People, we have a winner! - twitter J.K.Rowling. 15 października 2014 roku Warner Bros. ogłosiło, że David Yates będzie reżyserem filmu, a Steve Kloves zajmie się produkcją. Yates później potwierdził, że Rowling napisała również scenariusz do drugiego filmu i ma pomysł na trzeci. Heyman potwierdził, że Yates i Kloves pracowali razem z Rowling nad scenariuszemHarry Potter producer: J.K.Rowling's Fantastic Beasts script is wonderful. 4 czerwca 2015 Warner Bros. potwierdziło, że Eddie Redmayne wcieli się w postać Newtona SkamanderaEddie Redmayne to star in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts. Reszta obsady została ogłoszona w ciągu kolejnych kilku miesięcy, w tym Katherine Waterston jako Porpentyna GoldsteinKatherine Waterston cast as New York witch in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts i Alison Sudol jako Queenie GoldsteinFantastic Beasts: Alison Sudol joins Eddie Redmayne in Harry Potter Spinoff (EXCLUSIVE). Dan Fogler wcieli się w Jacoba KowalskiegoThe Telegraph: Jacob Kowalski (Dan Fogler), Ezra Miller jako Credence Barebone i Colin Farrell jako Perciwal Graves. Zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczęły się w Warner Bros Studios, Leavesden 17 sierpnia 2015 rokuFantasticBeastsMovies.com - Filming to Begin August 17th. 4 listopada 2015 roku Entertainment Weekly opublikował pierwsze oficjalne zdjęcia promocyjne z filmu. Były to zdjęcia z produkcji i filmowania w kilku planach z postaciami Newta, Tiny i QueenieEntertainment Weekly Coverage. 15 grudnia 2015 roku zostały ujawnione zwiastun zapowiadający i teaser plakatu pierwszego filmuFantastic Beasts Twitter - "The Annoucement Trailer for #FantasticBeasts is here. 1 lutego 2016 roku ukazał się krótki film przedstawiający komentarze różnych członków obsady i ekipy filmuFANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM - BTS Featurette 2016 Harry Potter Movie HD. 7 kwietnia 2016 roku oficjalnie ogłoszono, że James Newton Howard skomponuje muzykę do filmuJames Newton Howard to score Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 19 kwietnia 2016 roku ogłoszono, że na potrzeby filmu powstało kilka nowych postaci. 26 kwietnia 2016 roku ogłoszono, że scenariusz pierwszego filmu zostanie wydany w formie książkowej 19 listopada 2016 roku, dzień po premierze filmuPottermore - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay announcement. 26 kwietnia 2016 roku Pottermore ogłosiło, że scenariusz pierwszego filmu zostanie opublikowana w formie książkowej w dniu premieryJ.K. Rowling’s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay to be published. W ramach przygotowań do serii filmowej Rowling rozpoczęła publikowanie nowych oryginalnych treści na Pottermore opisujących Historię Magii w Ameryce Północnej. Począwszy od procesów czarownic z Salem z XVII wieku, zagłębiła się w kilka kolejnych dekad, kończąc na latach 20. XX wieku – czasie akcji filmuPottermore - Historia magii w Ameryce Północnej. Pisarka również ujawniła później informacje o amerykańskiej szkole Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa IlvermornyPottermore - Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a także quiz przydzielający do domów szkołyPottermore - New Ilvermorny writing and Sorting Ceremony by J.K. Rowling now on Pottermore. 3 sierpnia 2016 roku ogłoszono, że drugi film zostanie wydany 16 listopada 2018 rokuWarner Bros. Details Strategic Content Plans at Time Warner Investor Conference, a także trzeciego filmu – 20 listopada 2020 rokuCollider. 28 września 2016 roku opublikowano ostateczny zwiastun pierwszego filmuWatch the final Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trailer. 7 października 2016 roku zadebiutował pierwszy utwór do pierwszego filmu wraz z tytułami pozostałych utworów ścieżki dźwiękowejExclusive: Pottermore debuts the main theme from the soundtrack for Fantastic Beasts. 13 października, J.K. Rowling ogłosiła podczas specjalnego pokazu dla fanów w Londynie, że seria będzie składać się z pięciu filmów. Rowling powiedziała, że zawsze wiedziała, że to będzie więcej niż jeden film i że „powiedziała o trylogii jako termin zastępczy”. Jednak kiedy rozpisała historię, którą stworzyła, zdała sobie sprawę, że musi powstać pięć filmów, aby ją opowiedzieć. David Yates stwierdził również, że drugi film będzie bardzo się różnił od pierwszego. 2 listopada ujawniono, że miejscem akcji drugiego filmu będzie ParyżFantastyczne zwierzęta zaatakują Paryż. 2 listopada zostało również ogłoszone, że w drugim filmie z serii zagra Johnny Depp (pojawi się już w pierwszym)Johnny Depp w „Fantastycznych zwierzętach i jak je znaleźć 2”. 8 listopada David Yates i David Heyman potwierdzili, że aktor wcieli się w rolę Gellerta Grindelwalda‘Fantastic Beasts’ producers explain why they cast Johnny Depp as Grindelwald, announce search for Young Dumbledore. 10 listopada podczas oficjalnej premiery pierwszej części filmu, J.K. Rowling w rozmowie z reporterem magazynu „Variety” wyznała, że akcja całej serii będzie się rozciągać na 19 latJ.K. Rowling reveals ‘Fantastic Beasts’ will span 19 years, confirming THAT story is being told., czyli będzie przypadać na lata 1926–1945. 12 kwietnia 2017 r. na stronie magazynu „Variety” pojawiła się informacja o wyborze Jude’a Lawa do roli Albusa Dumbledore’a w drugiej części serii. Tego samego dnia wiadomość ta została potwierdzona na PottermoreJude Law wystąpi jako Albus Dumbledore w następnym filmie.. Zdjęcia do trzeciego filmu rozpoczną się wiosną 2020 rokuThird Fantastic Beasts film release date announced. Obsada * Eddie Redmayne jako Newton Skamander * Katherine Waterston jako Porpentyna Goldstein * Alison Sudol jako Queenie Goldstein * Dan Fogler jako Jacob Kowalski * Samantha Morton jako Mary Lou Barebone * Ezra Miller jako Credence Barebone * Colin Farrell jako Perciwal Graves * Faith Wood-Blagrove jako Modesty Barebone * Jenn Murray jako Chastity Barebone * Carmen Ejogo jako Serafina Picquery * Jon Voight jako Henry Shaw Senior * Josh Cowdery jako Henry Shaw Junior * Ron Perlman jako Gnarlak * Fanny Carbonnel jako Pani Goldstein * Matthew Roberts jako Lt. M. Young * Peter Breitmayer jako Gilbert Bingley * Zoë Kravitz jako Leta Lestrange * Gemma Chan jako Ya Zhou * Ronan Raftery jako Langdon Shaw * Edd Osmond jako Demimoz * Johnny Depp jako Gellert Grindelwald * Jude Law jako Albus Dumbledore * Callum Turner jako Tezeusz Skamander Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona (ang.) Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Filmy en:Fantastic Beasts (film series) es:Animales fantásticos (serie de películas) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (saga) ja:ファンタスティック・ビースト (映画シリーズ) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos (série de filmes) ru:Фантастические твари (серия фильмов)